Los Monstruos También Lloran
by AnJuDark
Summary: The Sadness History Contest. One Shot. Breaking Dawn. Bella muere en brazos de Edward, justo en la primera noche de su Luna de Miel en Isla Esme.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**The Sadness History Contest"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nombre: **Los Monstruos también lloran.

**Autora: **AnjuDark

**Pareja: **Bella x Edward

**Summary: **The Sadness History Contest**. **Breaking Dawn. Bella muere en brazos de Edward, justo en la primera noche de su luna de miel en Isla Esme.

Rating: **T**

Número de palabras:** 2607**

**

* * *

**

**Los Monstruos También Lloran.**

* * *

"**Sin embargo, ésa no es la peor parte. Ni verte ahí, en el suelo, desmadejada y rota, ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni oírte gritar de dolor… No, lo peor de todo era sentir, saber que no podría detenerme, creer que iba a ser yo mismo quien acabaría contigo"**

**..**

¿Quién dice que el amor no hiere y daña? Es la pregunta que el angustiado y solitario vampiro se repite incesantemente mientras sus pies se tornan borrosos a causa de la velocidad con la que corre, mientras que el fúnebre canto, expandiéndose hasta el cementerio, llega a sus oídos.

Corre para intentar olvidar, corre tiendo como última esperanza el poder llegar lo más pronto posible hacia aquel lugar que promete calmar su dolor. Es cobarde, no le vergüenza admitirlo. Tiene miedo, miedo a seguir sin ella. Sabe que sufrir de la manera en que lo hace es lo menos que se merece, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar un castigo tan severo en el que el aire te encarniza la fe, te pudre los anhelos y te aniquila la sonrisa.

La noche es obscura y las tan habituales gotas de lluvia que desborda el cielo simulan el torrente de lágrimas que no puede ni podrá derramar. Se detiene un momento al llegar a un sitio cargado de lacerantes recuerdos que carcomen a su inmóvil corazón. ¿Masoquismo? Más bien es una despedida, un adiós para aquel escenario que solamente obtuvo vida y sentido cuando ella estuvo ahí.

El prado también lamenta la pérdida que él mismo ocasionó. El prado también llora. Edward se deja caer sobre la hierba fresca y entierra sus blanquecinas manos hasta el fondo de la tierra. Quiere sentir dolor físico. El alma ya la tiene íntegramente destrozada, pero no es suficiente.

La verdad es que también aguarda una esperanza mucho más secreta: morir él sólo de puro dolor, sin ayuda de terceros. Pero es imposible y lo sabe. Está maldito con la inmortalidad y sus características inhumanas que le convierten en un monstruo. Un monstruo afligido que reza, a pesar de que no será nunca escuchado.

No considera pedir mucho, sólo desea una cosa: yacer ahí, en ese prado en el que alguna vez las manos de ella le acariciaron por primera vez, sin miedo alguno.

..

"**Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja"**

"**¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!"**

**..**

Se encoge y gime. Se arrastra y ahoga el patético grito que anhela proferir. Se lamenta en silencio, sobre la misma hierba que le vio amar, sobre la misma hierba que le vio convertirse en un inútil intento de humano. Inútil, pues, finalmente, el monstruo había salido a la superficie; traicionándole, riéndose en su cara, escupiéndole un "¿Creíste que me había ido?"

Tonta e inocente oveja, ¿En qué maldito momento había cometido el error de confiar en él?

**..**

"**Tengo miedo porque no puedo estar contigo, **

**y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debiera"**

**..**

—Bella – implora su nombre en medio del adusto llanto, mientras la imagen de la castaña, inclinándose lentamente hacia él y apoyando la mejilla contra su silencioso corazón, le inunda en desasosiego.

Evoca lo agradable que era cuando ella permanecía así: pegada junto a él, convidándole su exquisita calidez, amarrándolo con su dulce y tentadora fragancia, mientras sus suaves cabellos agitados por el viento le rozaban la piel.

**..**

— "**No sé qué tan cerca puedo estar de ti. No sé si podré…"**

— "**Con esto basta"**

**..**

Y el vampiro tiembla, pues siente frío el pecho, siente insulsa el alma, siente ahogado el corazón. Permanece tirado un momento más, inmóvil como una piedra. La luna le ilumina, la luna le consuela, le acuna dulcemente. Él desea poder dormir, soñar con ella y ya no despertar, perderse en la inconsciencia para creer que el tiempo no ha transcurrido, que esa boda no se había llevado a cabo, que había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para haberla dejado marchar cuando aún era posible.

**..**

— "**No tengas miedo. Somos como una sola persona"**

— "**Para siempre"**

**..**

Se obliga a ponerse de pie y continúa su marcha. Sus pasos son endebles. Irónico, siendo él una de las especies más poderosas del mundo, se siente débil. Camina lentamente por el bosque, con la mirada baja. Jamás lució tan tristemente humano.

Comienza a correr, repleto de ira amarga contra su persona, repleto de frustración y remordimiento, repleto de su imagen, de sus ojos, de su olor… La lluvia empapa sus ropas y sus cabellos; moja sus mejillas, simbolizando lágrimas que, de poder, derramaría… Cae. Sí, vuelve a caer; sus pies ya no son los mismos. Ha dejado de ser el ser indestructible. Ahora sólo es una masa andante, harta de atrición…harta de soledad.

Toma un avión, las miradas indiscretas le observan, algunas con terror, otras con lastima. Nunca nadie lució antes tan muerto. Rostro pálido, ropas sucias, ojos negros… labios resecos. Labios manchados de sangre…

Hunde su cara en las manos y gime. Se jala los cabellos. Ignora los perturbados pensamientos que le rodean. Recuerda…

**..**

"**Te prometí que lo intentaría, pero si… si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, **

**debes decírmelo al instante"**

**..**

…Maldice.

¡Bella no habló! ¡Nunca se quejó!... y, si lo hizo, él no la escuchó.

Tras los parpados reaparece la imagen perversa: la castaña tendida, inmóvil y álgida, entre las sabanas blancas manchadas por la sangre emanada de su cuello. Sin latido, sin expresión… sin vida.

El vampiro suelta una risita seca, ennegrecida. Al final de todo... la bestia había ganado la batalla. La bestia se había liberado en el momento menos pensado, destruyendo todo a su paso, cobrando venganza por todo el tiempo que había sido recluida.

El avión aterriza, más la felicidad queda volando en el aire.

**..**

— "**¿Qué oíste?"**

— "**Dijiste que me querías"**

— "**Eso ya lo sabías"**

— "**Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo"**

— "**Te quiero…"**

**..**

Volterra.

Pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se encontraba, igual que hoy, rodeado por aquellos tristes muros color sepia. Cierra los ojos. Esta vez no habrá presentaciones, esta vez todo será rápido. Sólo falta aguardar a que el día llegue.

Lo que resta de la madrugada transcurre lentamente. Entre aquel callejón sucio y desolado, Edward continúa con su lamento. Rostro hundido entre las rodillas, tan desdichada es la imagen que la luna se esconde para no mirarle.

Entre las pestañas se hace presente otro recuerdo. Bella durmiendo entre sus brazos, musitando su nombre entre sueños, descansando tranquila; sonriendo.

La melodía creada especialmente para ella acude a su mente. Entreabre sus labios y, con el más desconsolado sentimiento que pueda existir en el mundo, comienza a tararearla solamente para él. Se encoje en la obscuridad mientras las notas, tan suaves y abatidas que bien podrían ser confundidas con el canto de un apenado ángel, se pierden en el gélido viento del amanecer.

**..**

"**Duerme, Bella mía. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. **

**Duerme, mi único amor"**

**..**

¿Qué si la había amado? Claro que sí, bastante; demasiado. ¡Hasta lo imposible! Cien años de soledad habían sido hundidos en el piélago de sus pupilas. Cien años de búsqueda habían finalizado con su sonrisa. Cien años de afán perdido había retomado su ilusión con su olor… Una humanidad casi extinta había vuelto a renacer con el calor de su cuerpo. Ese mismo calor que él le había arrebatado.

¡Por supuesto que la había amado! Más que nada en el mundo; pero no había sido suficiente. _Nunca es suficiente_. El amor daña, de una u otra manera lo hace; pues el amor es imperfecto y, lo peor, entre más potente es, más cruelmente hiere a los involucrados.

Dura forma de aprender tal lección le fue otorgada. Ahí está el vampiro, simplemente con zozobradas reminiscencias; huyendo, buscando… implorando la oportunidad que jamás tendrá.

**..**

—"**Prefiero arder en las llamas del infierno, antes que dejar que te impidan entrar en el cielo"**

—"**No puedes pretender que entre en un sitio donde tú no vas a estar. Ésa es mi definición del infierno.**

**De todas formas, tengo una solución muy fácil: **_**no vamos a morirnos nunca **_**¿de acuerdo**_**?**_**"**

**..**

_¿Cómo hubiera sido?,_ No puede evitar preguntarse, _¿Cómo hubiera sido si yo… me hubiera podido controlar?..._

Y se lo imagina, claro que sí. Tras una nube utópica visualiza a una Bella de ojos dorados revuelta entre la cama, abrazada a él, musitando su nombre tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche antes de que el monstruo le dominara. Y es triste, pues sabe hubieran sido felices; sabe se hubieran amado por toda la eternidad, sabe que el "por siempre" jamás acabaría.

Entre sus níveos dedos baila un pequeño objeto de color dorado.

**..**

"**Isabella Swan, prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. **

**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**

**..**

Un escozor le recorre los ojos. Por un breve instante piensa que realmente va a llorar. ¡Cómo si pudiera! ¡No puede! Tan inhumano es que el sufrimiento no es capaz de hacerse manifiesto más que en lo hondo de sus pupilas. Entre la albina palma de su mano aprieta el pequeño anillo, después se los lleva a los labios y lo besa con devoción, con culpa.

Apunta el crepúsculo. Eleva la mirada hacia el cielo rojizo. El reloj marca las cinco de la mañana. Hoy no habrá una espera para el medio día. Hoy quiere morir rápido pues no hay lugar para esperanza alguna, más que la de calmar tanto dolor con la muerte.

Teme. Se cuestiona si en realidad será esta una salida. ¿Puede tanto sufrimiento ser apaciguado? ¿Puede un maldito conocer la paz? Lo duda, pero quiere intentarlo. Es lo único que queda, lo último por hacer. Se pone de pie y camina lentamente, a ritmo humano.

La plaza está vacía. El escenario es totalmente diferente al del pasado, pero no puede evitar la sensación de _Deja'vu_. Dos horas más, con sus fatídicos sesenta minutos cada una, pasan. Poco a poco, por la plaza comienzan a deambular los humanos. Niños cargando enormes mochilas pues las clases empiezan, gente caminando lo más rápido que puede pues es tarde para llegar al trabajo. Nadie por ahí se imagina que hay una bestia con el corazón roto.

Su atención es robada por una cabellera castaña agitándose en el viento. Despierta un breve momento la felicidad apócrifa, pero la desilusión golpea rápido, con el aroma no identificado_. Qué tonto_, piensa, _Qué ingenuo_…

—_¡Edward! ¡No lo hagas!_

No se perturba por la voz que le llama. Desde un principio supuso que esto pasaría.

—Alice, no interfieras – pide susurrando. Sabe que su hermana le escuchará

—_Edward… ¡Piensa en nosotros!... ¡Piensa en Esme, Carlisle…!_

—Imagínatelo – interrumpe – Imagínate una eternidad sin Jasper, ¿Cómo sería?… - pregunta – Ponte en mi lugar – suplica – Yo la maté – recuerda – No puedo vivir con ello… No puedo vivir sin Bella.

—_Ella no hubiera querido esto para ti –_ insiste la pequeña

—He pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas pensando en el hubiera… - sonríe el vampiro, sin el menor ápice de humor – ¿Y sabes qué he descubierto? Que es cierto cuando dicen que no existe. No existe la manera de corregir los errores, Alice – empuña las manos – Y comprobar eso en carne propia… Duele. Duele como no tienes una maldita idea.

Era arder en un infierno perenne y brutal… Era permanecer atado al más frío de los avernos. Era morir y nacer entre llamas diez mil veces por segundo.

—_Edward…_

—Por favor – vuelve a suplicar y es su angustiado anhelo lo que enmudece a la inmortal de negros cabellos.

Y Alice comprende, aprieta los labios y baja la mirada; pero ya no discute más. Por el contrario, sus pies retroceden lentamente, aún dudando, y se va sin volver la vista hacia atrás.

El vampiro queda solo; la plaza ha cobrado vida. Vida de la que él carece. Las manecillas del reloj han avanzado hasta alcanzar casi las nueve de la mañana. Cierra los ojos; extiende sus manos; respira profundamente; recuerda por última vez, mientras aguarda a que los rayos del sol le alcancen.

**..**

"**Te quiero. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, **

**pero es la pura verdad"**

**..**

_Bella…_ musita su nombre; la llama, _perdóname…_

Tras los párpados, su imagen vuelve a brotar. La castaña le sonríe con ese amor indiscutible reflejado en sus grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate. Verdad o ilusión, pareciera como si, a pesar de que le había fallado, traicionado de la peor forma, aún le amaba.

_Perdóname…_ repite en su mente, mientras da un decidido paso hacia el frente y su piel se expone ante la fulgurosa luz solar, _De verdad te amaba. De verdad te amo_.

_Lo sé_ – contesta una voz suave, apacible – _Edward, no lo hagas._

Edward sonríe… Es tan idéntico a aquella vez. Tan parecido. Quizás por eso esté ahí, debajo del mismo reloj, en el mismo lugar. Quizás, sin reconocerlo aún, aguarda la diminuta fe de abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Mirarla y descubrir, con el reencuentro de su fragancia, que la realidad es otra mucho menos tortuosa… Quiere imaginar que Bella ha regresado para salvarle como siempre lo había hecho. Pues lo irónico entre ambos es que había sido siempre ella la más valiente.

Y puede divisarla con límpida claridad. La ve correr hacia él, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de gente.

—_**¡Edward! ¡No, Edward, mírame! Vuelve a la sombra, ¡Tienes que moverte!**_

Algo se impacta contra su cuerpo. Suspira profunda y pausadamente. Ella ya está a su lado, pegada a su cuerpo, reparándole el corazón con su candidez.

—El cielo – musita, mientras sus brazos la envuelven con fervor y hunde su nariz en el perfume desquiciante de su cabello.

Se atreve a abrir los ojos; lo hace lentamente... Y si creyó haber conocido el dolor a todo su esplendor antes; se entera ahora que estaba terriblemente equivocado.

El verdadero dolor, la verdadera angustia, la infinita pena se presentan en este preciso instante, cuando descubre que la castaña no está, que Bella no ha llegado esta vez, que no hay más calor que el que los rayos del Sol le regala… Que hoy está _solo_, bajo el enorme reloj que había sido, en un pasado, testigo de cuánto la humana había sido capaz de arriesgar por él y que ahora le contempla con lástima, pues en su lugar, a cambio, se encuentra una gigantesca mano atravesándole el pecho…

_Qué fría…_ piensa… _Qué fría es la muerte sin ella_

Aún no muere, ni morirá con tanta simpleza. Derrotado, cansado y agonizante, se deja caer de rodillas; ofreciéndose. Ya no soporta más. ¿Cuánta zozobra puede tolerar un vampiro que por sí mismo ha extinguido a la única frágil llama capaz de enardecerle la sangre congelada en las venas?

Eleva su negra mirada hacia el cielo y centra su atención en las nubes que, repentinamente, han cubierto al Sol… En el viento acicalado entre ellas, la vuelve a encontrar. Bien conocedor es de que quizás esa es la última vez, así que la contempla con añoro hasta que la imagen se pierde.

_Adiós…_ susurra, mientras baja la mirada hacia el suelo, repentinamente salpicado por una gotita cristalina.

¿Está lloviendo? No, y una sonrisa apenas perceptible estira sus labios, pues a un segundo de que su cabeza fuera arrancada del resto de su cuerpo, él comprueba que Bella, aún estando muerta, jamás dejaría de revelarle los más hermosos secretos…

Lo último que Edward aprendió, antes de partir hacia aquel lugar desconocido, fue que también los monstruos lloran…

**..**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? (jeje) Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y por su apoyo en este concurso (y a quienes me invitaron también). Hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


End file.
